lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lab Rats Wiki: Rules
Below are the policies and guidelines for the Lab Rats Wiki. Please read them carefully before participating on the wiki, to be aware of what isn't allowed. If we catch you violating any of the following rules, a warning will result. Please note that not reading these policies isn't an excuse. Warning/Blocking System Every time you break one of these rules, you will most times get a warning. Some exceptions will be made. Three warnings in most cases, and you will be blocked. The time period of a block can go from a few hours to permanent, depending on what you did. Also, if your block is over and you are still breaking the rules, you will be blocked for a longer duration, up to a permanent ban. Please note: * All users will get warnings before being blocked. Every user is entitled to a warning although some exceptions will be made. If we can tell that you are continuously disregarding these rules and purposely going against them for "fun", we may not warn you. * Users are allowed to argue if they are blocked without a warning, if they can support their argument with facts about what happened. * Users are not allowed to remove a warning given to you off of your wall. * Users are not allowed to create sockpuppets to avoid blocks. This will get you blocked for a longer time period. For Staff: * Admins are allowed to give warnings to regular users, rollbacks, and mods, but are not allowed to give them to other administrators. ** The admin in most cases should give users three warnings before blocking them, though sometimes that can be changed, and the decision of the admin. ** The block length should be based off of the user's previous block, and should be a longer time than the previous one. * If an admin needs to be warned about breaking a rule, a bureaucrat is allowed to do so. Please let a bureaucrat know if an admin is violating a rule, and hasn't been warned. * If an admin is blocked for a certain period of time, their rank will be taken away for that amount of time. If admins are blocked twice, they will be demoted. They will not be able to re-apply. General Rules * The use of profanity, inappropriate language, etc. is prohibited on the wiki. * Stay on topic with the page, forum, etc. you're on. * Do not give away personal information on the wiki. * Do not offend, bully, harass, threaten users on the wiki. * Accept the opinions of others. * Do not use disturbing content, such as religions, disturbing stories, etc. on the wiki. * Do not spam pages, comments, forums, message walls, etc. * Do not plagiarize. Editing Rules * All rules from General Rules. * Making unnecessary edits to earn badges (Badge-gaming) is not allowed. (putting information in different ways, un-needed punctuation, adding something then removing it, etc.) * Do not mess up any important templates. * If you would like to edit/create a template, please talk to an admin first. * If an admin removes something from a page, another user is not to add it back on. Comment, Forum, Message Wall Rules * All rules from General Rules. * Unless the owner of the post says so, stay on topic with the post you're on. ** The only place you're automatically allowed to get off topic is on the Fun and Games board. * Do not post extra long theories in article page comments. * When posting on the forums, post in the section that the post most fits with. * If you feel like disagreeing with somebody, do it in a polite way, don't hurt their feelings, or post anything rude. * Do not argue, fight, etc. * Do not ship-bash, character-bash, episode-bash, etc. This can be disrespectful, and generally leads into arguments. * Do not use all capital letters when posting your comments. This implies you're screaming, which isn't respectful. *When an admin/bureaucrat is issuing a warning to another user, do not go into the discussion if it does not concern you. Only administrators are allowed to join in the conversation. Gallery Rules * All rules from General Rules. * No adding inappropriate pictures. Kids come on this site. * Try to add good quality pictures. If the picture is low quality, it will be removed in replace of the same picture, but with better quality. * Only add pictures that are focused on one person, unless it's a pairing/friendship or episode gallery. * Try not to add pictures that are already in the gallery. Before adding a picture(s), be sure to check the gallery to make sure the picture you plan on adding isn't already there. * Make sure the person's or people's face can be seen and it's not cut off. ---- IMPORTANT: If you plan on joining the wiki's which we do recommend to interact, and make online friends, please first read the chat guidelines. ---- If you feel like something isn't right with the rules, or something may need to be added, please let an admin know on their message wall. If someone has been violating these rules, please notify an admin on their message wall including the following: the name of the user, the rule violated, and when it took place. Thank you for reading through the policies & guidelines of the Lab Rats Wiki. We hope to see you on more often! Category:Browse